Recovery
by English.Marvel
Summary: May goes to look for Coulson and Skye after the fight with the red heads...A brief look at what happened between the deck and the final scenes. Spoilers S.O.S 2x22
1. Chapter 1

The first thing May thought of once Lincoln knocked out the red heads was Coulson and Skye. Grabbing Lincoln by the arm she rushed to the fan room where Coulson said he would be only to be met with an unforgettable image. Coulson lying on the ground with only a single arm. There's too much blood for May to think it's a flesh wound. In a matter of seconds, Lincoln was kneed beside her friend trying to stop the bleeding. Mack and Fitz pushing him away as best they could.

"He's a friendly guys" Was all she could get out.

"I go to Medical School, I can help" Lincolns statement helped them relent as May kneeled next to the trio. She saw his lips moving and caned down to hear.

"Find …S..Skye, find.. her May" Was all that was said before he finally passed out from the pain and blood loss.

"Stabilise him and get him to the Med unit ASAP or I will make you feel pain" May's stern face and even tone told them she wasn't joking. She took a final glance before heading up to the top deck of the aircraft carrier.

It took her longer than she wanted, a full five minutes to reach the door and push it open. The site before her wasn't good up here either. She could see Cal holding his wife for dear life. May could see that she was dead, by the sorrow and hurt pouring out of the man holding her. She was pulled from them to Skye by a short gasp for breath. Turning her head slightly, she saw Skye on her hands and knees, trying to breathe. In an instant, May was next to her, pulling her down to the ground and trying to get her calm.

"Hey" May started, "How about we do some deep breathing and relax"

Skye looked up and tried to smile. Her face still pale and ashen from her encounter with Jiaying, May smiled back at her. May could hear the backup quin jets landing behind them and a parade of men and medical staff flow out. A pair stopped by her and she pointed them in the direction of the Director. He was their priority. May looked down once again to see Skye had passed out.

"I need medical, she's stopped breathing" May yelled at the two medical officer's close by. This snapped Cal out of his despair as he turned towards them.

"What has Jiaying done to you" He spoke softly but with anger undertone. May's head snapped up and looked at him as she laid Skye carefully on the ground, letting the med team in.

"Her mother did this? How could you let her?!" Anger showed in May's voice too.

"I stopped her, but I was too late, I kept my promise" Cal broke, tears cascading as he watched the med team work on his daughter, bringing her back to life.

May glanced up to see Phil being wheeled towards the quin jet, "Put her on with Director Coulson, That's an order" the med team nodded and grabbed a stretcher to transport her.

Making her way onto the plane, she seated herself next to Fitz, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, he looked up and gave her a sad smile. The trip was longer than she would have liked, alternating her gaze between her best friend and the girl who had become her daughter. Both were unconscious and hooked up to multiple wires. The slow steady beeps of the heart monitors told her not to worry, for now. Once landed, the director was rushed off first. May could see Jemma running towards hem with a grim look on her face before she turned and ran back to the operating room with the team. May simply followed Skye to the closest waiting area until she could be looked at. They only waited an hour before Simmons came out.

"Coulson will be fine, now I'm going to look at Skye, do you know what happened?" She looked down at her still, unconscious friend.

May shook her head, "Cal said Jiaying did it, so it could be anything, she was also knocked out with a pipe yesterday, electrocuted and in a serious fight with four red heads"

"Right, I'll let you know, Coulson is being taken to recovery with Bobbi" She smiled and turned as May watched two nurses move Skye's bed out. Once out of sight, May stood and went to recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

May walked slowly to the recovery bay thinking about everything that had happened over the past few days. Shaking her head clear she turned the final corner to the bay and stepped in. She saw Hunter in the chair next to Bobbi, both sleeping peacefully, well... as well as you can in a plastic chair. She saw the empty chair next to Coulson's bed and sat, waiting for Skye to be wheeled in next to her. She must have drifted off as she was being woken by a firm shake to the shoulder by the young scientist.

"May, Skye's going to be fine. It appears that Jiaying drained her, erm…life, if you like and almost succeeded. Cal broke the connection just in time. She also has a concussion, three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and multiple bruises. She may be out for the next few hours. Coulson is doing better too, seems the GH formula in his blood is still helping to heal his wounds quickly" Jemma gave May a smile before leaving the room. May turned to see Skye more colour in her cheeks than a mere two hours ago. Grabbing Skye's left hand and Phil's right she drifted back to sleep. Simmons snuck back in a few minutes later and snapped a photo of the occasion, as a reminder of what they were, a dysfunctional family.

As he came to, Coulson could hear Hunter whispering to Bobbi and the soft beeping machines all around them. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the pair and smiled. They had saved Bobbi and now, maybe they would stop arguing. He turned his head in the other direction to find May sleeping in a chair, holding his hand, he smiled at this. Following the sound of the final beeping sound his gaze fell on Skye. His face frowned as he stared at her for a while.

"She is going to be fine Phil" He was startled by May's voice. "Just needs rest"

"What happened to her?" he was nearly afraid to ask.

"Jiaying, a pipe and a bunch of red heads" she saw him raise an eyebrow

"Her mother nearly killed her! This is not going to help her trust issues!" May smirked at the comment.

"Three broken ribs, sprained wrist and a concussion to match. Apparently Jiaying's powers was sucking the life out of people, to regenerate, but Cal stopped it in time. She just needs to sleep it off and she'll be back to annoying you in no time" May tried to reassure him, but his tired face was giving his concern away.

"She has to be, I can't lose her, not after everything we've been through together"

"Careful Phil, that morphine is getting to you" May smirked, "You're not the only one who considers her family. She's like a daughter to me, I can't lose her either"

"Even after she knocked you out?"

"Slight disagreement, nothing too serious"

"I'm not sure May, you were pretty pissed!" He laughed slightly, "I have to see a mother and daughter fight like that!"

"It's not as bad as watching you two fight, it's like watching a teenage daughter pissing off her father, I prefer you both when you get along" May fired back.

"Well, I prefer you both when you get along too, watching you scowl at each other is only amusing for the first twenty minutes" Coulson's voice raised slightly.

"What are you even.."

"Oh my God, you two have got to stop bickering! People are trying to sleep here!" they were both startled by Skye's raspy voice. They heard Hunters voice of agreement before he nodded back off. May was the first to react, lifting out of the chair and pulling Skye into a gentle hug.

"How are you feeling, you got pretty banged up" Mays voice full of concern as she let go and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Better now I can breathe. Can't believe my mother tried to kill me" Skye looked from the ceiling, to May then round to Coulson. Concern filled their faces as tears started to fill her eyes.

"It's not your fault Skye, you trusted her and you had no reason not to"

"Thanks AC, but that doesn't make me feel better right now I'm just glad you guys are ok, don't know what I'd do without you"

"I think the morphine is getting to her too Phil" May eased the tension.

"Shut up before I bestow the title of parents on you" Skye spoke as her eyes drifted back to a close.

"I think that happened a long time ago" Coulson spoke with a smile.

"What the hell happened to me?" Smile faded and eyes open, Skye turned to her surrogate parents for answers. She saw them hesitate, "I can handle it, just tell me"

"Your mother tried to kill you by sucking the life out of you" Coulson's blunt answer resulted in a punch to the arm from May "Ouch! She was going to find out sooner or later"

"I'm glad I have you guys, my search should have ended with you, then none of his would have happened. I'm sorry and I love both of you"

"We love you too kiddo" Coulson surprised them.

The statement only made Skye release the hurt and anger she had been holding for so long. May climbed further onto the bed and got comfortable, pulling Skye to her side so the young girls head was placed firmly in her SO's lap. May could feel the tears as they wet her pants and looked to Coulson. He gave a slight shake of his head, indicating that the conversation could continue later, right now they both needed rest. It broke her heart as she listened to her young trainee cry herself back to sleep, offering what comfort she could, as Phil watched on, drifting back to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Vibrations woke May, as she woke from slumber. She looked down to Skye and watched as her eyebrows danced and quiet moans left the girls lips. May thought about waking the sleeping girl, the dream wasn't that bad after all. But once she saw the Phil was looking their way she gave him a questioning look.

"She's shaking the floor, wake her" He spoke as he tried to get up off the bed. Simmons came in as his feet touched the ground.

"Skye's vitals are elevated and the ground is shaking" the scientist looked towards the trio, "Also sir, I advise against getting up, but feel free to ignore it, as you already are. I'll leave you all alone now" she turned on her heel and left. May could see a small group of people looking through the windows of the recovery bay, a simple glare sent them packing, whilst Phil made his way the short distance and placed himself in the chair May vacated earlier. Skye's whimpers started to grow in volume as Hunter quietly left them alone, Bobbi turning away from them, giving as much privacy as possible.

"Skye, you need to wake up" May spoke as she wrapped her arms carefully around the agent. Phil placed his good arm on hers and shook her.

"Skye, May is worried and I'm not sure what she'll do next" He saw his partner shake her head and roll her eyes as she kept on gently shaking the sleeping agent.

Skye woke with a start and sat up straight, hissing as a result. May shushed her and gently lowered her back down. Brushing her hair gently, Skye slowly calmed down.

"Can I go back to my own bed? I don't like it here" She sounded small against the senior agent.

"Not yet, I want Simmons to clear you first" Coulson answered for May and looked at her, shrugging his shoulders, as best he could.

"How are you AC?"

"AC?! Haven't had that in a while" He smirked a her, "Apparently the GH serum is aiding in healing and I'm doing well"

Simmons re-entered the med room and looked over the charts.

"Sir, you appear to be healing at an exponential rate, Fitz and I are looking at limb replacement options. Skye, your new DNA seems to be aiding you also, I will let you go in a short while, once your bunk is made up. May can I take a look at those cuts now?" She received a slight shake before Skye moved to get up, allowing May to move. Simmons helped Skye onto Coulson's bed as she started to assess May's injuries. "So, how are we all this morning?"

"We are good, Jemma, how about you, did you sleep at all last night?" Skye started.

"I slept for a god four hours, before the seismograph picked up some small tremors and woke me up"

"Sorry" Jemma just shrugged at the situation.

"Can't really help it sometimes" Simons spoke as she finished with May, "Good as new agent May. Looks like two of you are good to go, Skye, May, you are free to go. Director, please get back in the bed, I'm going to check on Bobbi"

Skye and May smiled and left Coulson in the room. He watched as May helped Skye back to her room.


End file.
